Echec et mat
by YaNa31
Summary: Six mois sont passés depuis l'invasion. Loki est parvenu à ses fins ; tous les Midgardiens sont à ses pieds. Du moins, presque tous. Une poignée d'entre eux lui résistent encore et toujours. Et pour les asservir, il élabore une nouvelle stratégie. Une stratégie qui repose sur l'obéissance d'une femme. (Loki/OC)
1. Prologue

_Et une nouvelle fanfiction! Et une!_

_Ah, imagination, quand tu nous tiens!_

_En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaise. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Tous les personnages de l'univers de Thor et des Avengers appartiennent à Marvel._

_PS(2): Pour la musique, "Goodbye my son" et "Krypton's last" de Hans Zimmer m'ont inspirée. _

* * *

- Ophélia… enfin nous nous rencontrons…

Elle avait beau écarquiller les yeux, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à distinguer son visage.  
Ce visage qui hantait le monde entier depuis tant de mois.  
Son cœur battait si fort contre sa poitrine. Si fort. Au point de la faire souffrir. Signe évident de la peur. Cette peur qui l'avait prise en tenailles. Cette peur qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis que la garde royale l'avait arrêtée.  
Cette peur qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler à ce prédateur tapi dans l'obscurité.

- Plaisir non partagé, je le…  
Les mots moururent aussitôt qu'elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Son souffle si chaud qui la paralysa toute entière.  
Elle n'osait plus respirer. Pas en _le_ sachant derrière elle.  
- N'aies-tu pas heureuse de rencontrer _ton roi _?

« _Mon roi_ ?! »

Son regard se perdit au loin. Se noya dans les ténèbres de la suite royale.  
Elle qui détestait le noir… la voilà servie !

- Réponds…

Froide. Tranchante. Sa voix l'était assurément.  
Terrifiée. Tremblante. Elle l'était assurément. Ophélia était pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse la toucher.

- Je… Je…

Ses cordes vocales ne semblaient ne plus vouloir lui obéir. La peur semblait avoir eu raison de son opposition.

- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Ophélia ?

Les doigts glacés s'emparèrent brusquement de son bras droit. Une longue plainte s'échappa de sa gorge.

- J'avais oublié… tu préfères utiliser tes piètes talents d'écrivain pour inciter le peuple à se lever contre moi…

- Lâchez…

La douleur se mêla rapidement à la peur.  
Une douleur qui prit rapidement possession de son poignet… qu'il s'évertuait à tordre encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses os cèdent.

- Ses horribles torchons que tu t'obstines à diffuser à travers les rues de New-York… ses horribles torchons qui me diffament…

- Je ne.. fais que… dire la vérité !

- La vérité…

Elle déglutit difficilement.  
Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette foutue envie de lui en envoyer plein la vue ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vois où la vérité t'a menée, ma délicieuse petite mortelle…

Elle sentit son autre main effleurer son cou. Doucement. Avec délectation…  
Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éviter l'inévitable.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous attendez pour me… tuer… parvint-elle à souffler.

- Il est vrai que je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé écrire de telles choses sur ma personne mais…

Elle frissonna quand ses doigts s'aventurèrent lentement sous son tee-shirt. Quand ses doigts si froids descendirent lentement vers sa poitrine. L'obligeant à rester collée contre lui

- Je ne puis me résoudre à sacrifier pareille perle…

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Ophélia ferma les paupières, résignée.

- Une putain… voilà ce que vous voulez faire… de moi…

- Une putain ?

Serait-ce de la surprise qu'elle percevait dans sa voix ?

- Crois-tu que j'aurais envoyé ma garde personnelle pour cela ? Non, Ophélia…

Ses doigts se retirèrent subitement de sa poitrine. Pour mieux se poser sur son abdomen.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi…

Sa main effectuait un mouvement circulaire sur son ventre. Comme pour lui faire comprendre là où il voulait en venir.  
Le rythme cardiaque de Ophélia s'accéléra encore et encore. D'autres projets ? D'autres projets ?! Mais enfin, à quels projets faisaient-ils allusion ?!

Qu'attendait-il…

- Si tu acceptes mon offre, je puis t'assurer que tu seras à l'abri le restant de ta vie.

Sa cage thoracique se levait, s'abaissait rapidement.  
Elle était au pied du mur. Elle était prise au piège.  
Avait-elle donc réellement le choix ?

La main de son geôlier relâcha subitement son poignet. Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'abréger sa vie.  
Une bouffée d'espoir submergea son esprit.

- Quelle est donc cette proposition ?

Mis à part la scandaleuse proximité entre eux et la main baladeuse de l'homme, Ophélia était libre de ses mouvements.  
Désormais, plus rien n'entravait ses mains.  
Désormais, plus rien n'entravait sa liberté.

- Ton peuple ne rêve que de me renverser… de reprendre le pouvoir. Du moins, une petite minorité de mortels qui refuse encore mon règne…

Lentement, elle ramena son pied droit vers l'avant. Tout en veillant à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

- Comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne souhaite nullement quitter Midgard. Midgard que j'ai sorti de la décadence…

Tout en prêtant attention à son monologue, elle se prépara à l'assaut. A la reconquête de la liberté.

- C'est là que tu interviens… _ma jolie_…

Elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer le lobe de son oreille. D'une façon qu'elle pourrait qualifier d'assez sensuelle.  
Contre toute attente, une douce chaleur se diffusa dans son bas-ventre. Une douce chaleur qui la fit aussitôt culpabiliser.  
Comment pouvait-elle ressentir une telle envie pour un tel personnage ?!

Comment ?!

- Ta présence à mes côtés calmera les ardeurs de ton peuple. En te gardant à mes côtés, j'anesthésierai leur haine envers moi…

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que…

- Qu'en t'épousant, je vais garantir l'assujettissement définitif de tous les Midgardiens.

S'ils n'étaient pas plongés dans le noir, il aurait pu aisément voir la colère contracter ses muscles faciaux. Non… elle refusait ce destin qu'il lui imposait… elle refusait de devenir sa femme. Elle refusait de devenir cette épouse pantin qu'il se délectait à décrire.

- Si tu deviens ma femme, les quelques poignées de résistants qui sévissent dans le monde penseront que je leur donne l'opportunité de s'exprimer sans violence. De décider de leur vies… en passant par toi…

- Cela pourrait être l'effet inverse. Les résistants pourraient considérer ce mariage comme une occasion d'en finir avec vous…

- J'ai déjà pensé à cette éventualité. Et cela ne se réalisera pas.

Elle devina son sourire. Un sourire carnassier qui l'avait offert si souvent à ses opposants avant de les soumettre à sa volonté.  
Volonté à laquelle Ophélia ne se soumettrait guère.

Sa jambe droite était complètement tendue vers l'avant.

- Et si je refuse votre offre ?

- Tu ne peux la refuser…

Son ton se fit de plus en plus menaçant. Pourtant, Ophélia ne fut pas intimidée. Au contraire, la colère prit le pas sur la raison.  
Alors comme ça, elle serait incapable de refuser ?! Comme ça, elle serait incapable de s'opposer à sa volonté ?!  
Et bien, elle allait lui prouver le contraire. Maintenant.

Sans crier gare, elle ramena vivement son pied vers l'arrière. Sans crier gare, son talon entra violemment en contact de l'entrejambe de son kidnappeur.  
Un rictus malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la respiration sifflante du prétendu roi. Quand elle l'entendit tomber à genoux.

Profitant de sa faiblesse, elle se lança à la recherche de la porte de sortie. Sauf que dans le noir, ce n'était absolument pas évident.  
Les mains tendues devant elle, elle progressait lentement. Très lentement. Pour éviter de chuter, de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose.

« _Calme-toi, Ophélia. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas t'en sortir_ »

Elle tâtonnait un peu partout, espérant trouver de quoi se raccrocher. Ses longs doigts s'agitaient dans le vide… sans parvenir à se rattacher à quoi que ce soit.  
Ses bras se mirent à trembler… la peur et le manque d'énergie devaient y être pour beaucoup…  
Aux aguets, elle l'était totalement. A surveiller le moindre bruit alentour. A surveiller qu'il ne se relève pas.  
Pour l'instant, son ouïe percevait toujours le sifflement douloureux de l'homme. Un doux son qui résonnait à ses oreilles et lui donnait la force de continuer à se battre.

Un pied devant l'autre, elle avançait encore et encore vers l'inconnu. L'inconnu qui se transforma en quelques secondes en lueur d'espoir.  
Elle heurta subitement un mur. Un mur muni d'un appendice qui… une porte ! C'était une porte !  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses mains saisirent la poignée et l'abaissèrent. Sauf que…

« _Non… non… NON !_ »

Elle abaissa une nouvelle fois la poignée. Même résultat.  
Elle força, força et força. Néant. Néant total.  
La porte refusait catégoriquement de s'ouvrir.

Et pour couronner le tout, le silence s'était nouveau installé. Ce qui signifiait que…  
Que c'était fini pour elle…

« _Qu'est-ce qui se…_ »

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses cordes vocales.  
Ses pieds s'étaient brusquement engourdis. Engourdis au point de ne plus pouvoir rien sentir.  
Quand elle voulut se retourner, elle chuta. Et fut incapable de se relever.

Une vague de froid submergea ses jambes… la clouant définitivement sur la moquette.

- Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ?!

Sa voix était si calme et si inquiétante à la fois. Ce qui eut le don de paniquer encore plus Ophélia.

- Tu pensais pouvoir échapper à un _dieu _?!

Les lampes s'allumèrent soudainement.  
Aveuglée, la jeune femme ferma les paupières et baissa la tête. La lumière était beaucoup trop vive pour ses rétines.

- Regarde-moi, mortelle !

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Non, elle refusait catégoriquement de le regarder. D'affronter la divine colère.

- Regarde-moi… c'est un ordre, mortelle…

Une force invisible l'obligea à lever le nez en direction du dieu. Une force invisible l'obligea à ouvrir les paupières. Et à fixer l'immortel qui marchait à sa rencontre.  
Un immortel qu'elle avait vu si souvent à la télévision. Un immortel qui s'était emparé du monde entier en l'espace de six mois.  
Ses iris bleus s'arrêtèrent sur son visage. Un visage qui avait changé depuis la dernière intervention audiovisuelle il y avait de cela deux mois.

Amaigri par l'incessante conquête qu'il menait. Tellement amaigri que ses pommettes étaient désormais saillantes. Son teint, d'habitude aussi lumineux que la neige, avait perdu tout son éclat. Ophélia le qualifierait de cadavérique.  
Quant à ses cheveux, il lui arrivait sans problème jusqu'aux épaules. Cependant, ils étaient ternes, secs, abîmés. Bien loin de l'image de roi qu'il tenait tant à donner.

- Tu as osé t'en prendre à ton roi…

Il s'accroupit face à elle et plongea ses iris dans les siens.  
Emeraude. Des iris émeraude brillants d'intelligence et de malice. Des iris si particuliers qui, eux, n'avaient pas changé depuis l'invasion.

- Il est vrai qu'il faut du courage pour frapper un dieu. Surtout à cet endroit…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit ricanement à glacer le sang.  
Ophélia tenta tant bien que mal de bouger ses membres. Afin de s'éloigner de ce danger.

Peine perdue.

- A moins que ce soit la folie qui est pris le dessus.

- Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une autre personne ?! Comme vous le dîtes si bien, je ne suis qu'une petite fourmi parmi cette immense fourmilière qu'est Midgard ! Alors, pourquoi avoir arrêté votre choix sur moi ?

La bouche sèche, elle continua à soutenir son royal regard. En espérant qu'il rompe rapidement ce lourd silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux.  
Silence qui dura une, deux, trois minutes.  
Des minutes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de la jeune blonde.  
Des minutes de silence qui permirent au prédateur de mieux observer sa proie. De la détailler millimètre par millimètre.  
Pour finalement daigner répondre à sa question.

- Parce que tu ne rampes pas à mes pieds comme toutes les autres femelles qui se prosternent à mon passage. Parce que tu es une des figures de cette pseudo-résistance qui s'évertue à vouloir me renverser…

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous épou…

Il ne lui donna l'opportunité de s'exprimer plus.  
Sa main s'abattit impitoyablement sur sa joue gauche.

Une vive douleur parcourut sa mâchoire. Vraiment pas étonnant après la gifle qu'il venait de lui administrer.

- Si tu t'obstines à refuser mon offre, je puis te promettre que je te briserai. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies. Jusqu'à ce que tu rampes à mes pieds et que tu me demandes grâce.

- JAMAIS !

Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien lui hurler dessus.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une sphère de flammes vertes se former dans la paume de sa main droite.  
Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sourire de Loki s'élargir.  
Avant de rejoindre les ténèbres. Les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Avec pour dernier souvenir cette sphère magique et ces quelques mots

- Tu te soumettras, Ophélia. Tu m'appartiendras. Corps et âme.

* * *

_Alors?_

_Que va-t-il arriver à cette pauvre Ophélia?_

_Va-t-elle accepter la proposition de Loki? _

_La suite au prochain épisode! _

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte!_

_A plus!_


	2. Chapitre I

_Waouh! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de commentaires pour ce prologue! _

_Cela fait vraiment plaisir! Vraiment!_

_Mille mercis!_

_Merci à SkyA, Marie1410, WordCollaspsing, Ketsuu, Sarah d'Emeraude et Cheschire pour leurs reviews!  
Merci à SkyA, Ketsuu, Cheschire et WordCollaspsing d'avoir ajouté cette fic en follower!_

_Donc, après des mois d'absence et juste avant l'arrivée de "the Dark World" au cinéma (et avant l'avant-première! youpi!), Ophélia fait son retour! Applause! Applause! (tu voudrais pas des lauriers, non plus?!) (Veuillez excuser le dérapage de l'auteur...)_

_Bon... un petit retour... vu que ce chapitre est assez court... mais intense en émotions! Enfin, je crois..._

_Bref!_

_Je vais arrêter de vous importuner... et vais vous laisser lire._

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Pour la musique, "Dancing With DomZ" du jeu vidéo "Beyond Good and Evil". Cela va peut-être vous paraître bizarre à la première écoute. Mais, au final, c'est vraiment sympa..._

* * *

**_La fumée… les flammes… la mort…_**

**_Les cris… les pleurs…_**

**_Tandis que la Grande Faucheuse volait encore et encore les vies de gens innocents, les gratte-ciels tombaient. Un à un. Sous les attaques des Chitauris._**

**_Trônant en haut de la Tour Stark, le Tesseract œuvrait pour l'accomplissement de la volonté de son maître._**

**_Le rayon bleu perçait les nuages. Encore et toujours. Donnant tout le loisir aux soldats intergalactiques de pénétrer sur Midgard._**

**_Et elle était là… à fuir les étages de l'Empire State Building… à fuir le lieu de son travail… à fuir cette édifice qui devenait le tombeau de bon nombres d'innocents…_**

**_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle descendait les marches. Priant intérieurement pour ne pas y rester… pour ne pas mourir sous les décombres…_**

**_Ses talons la ralentissant, Ophélia n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'en débarrasser. C'était ça ou ne pas pouvoir franchir le hall d'entrée à temps !_**

**_« Pourvu que… faîtes que.. »_**

**_La main résolument agrippée à la rampe d'escalier, les jambes alourdies par l'effort, elle ne parvenait à avoir une pensée cohérente._**

**_La panique la prenait peu à peu en étau. La fumée noire prenait peu à peu sa gorge.  
_****_Et pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas décidée à abandonner le combat._****_  
_**

**_Elle avait beau se faire bousculer par les gens, écraser par les hommes et femmes pressés de sortir de cette boule de feu métallique, Ophélia était résolue à sauver sa peau…_**

**_Ses cheveux blonds noircis par la cendre, le visage maculé de sueur, Ophélia dévalait encore et encore les escaliers._**

**_Des employés, des techniciens de surface, des journalistes… tous se pressaient derrière son dos…  
_****_Mais elle n'avait que faire des autres… elle n'avait que faire des insultes qu'ils proféraient à son encontre. Elle n'avait que faire des cris.  
_****_L'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. Et pour une bonne raison._****_  
_**

**_Son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Comme pour lui faire comprendre que la Mort la poursuivait…_**

Le brouillard… devant ses yeux…

**_Des débris s'enfonçaient dans ses plantes de pieds. Pour son plus grand malheur.  
Les larmes traîtresses coulaient le long de ses joues._**

**_Mais elle n'avait que faire…_**

**_L'important était de survivre !_**

**_Au bout du rouleau, elle ne vit pas la dernière marche qui se présentait à elle.  
Son corps tout entier bascula vers l'avant. La précipitant dans les bras de la Faucheuse.  
Fort heureusement, une main vigoureuse la retint fermement par son tee-shirt, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber dans les escaliers._**

**_Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'homme qui venait de l'arracher à la Mort. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années environ._**

Revoir le visage de cet homme la bouleversait. Surtout en sachant ce qu'il était advenu de lui…

**_Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des siens et l'obligèrent à nouveau à courir. A courir en évitant de bousculer d'autres personnes._**

**_La souffrance mise de côté, Ophélia puisa dans ses dernières réserves. Dans ses dernières forces._**

**_Elle devait le faire. Car elle avait une bonne raison._**

**_Dans son dos, elle entendit les hurlements de désespoir.  
Elle entendit le béton s'écraser violemment. Elle entendit les plaques de béton traverser les étages._**

**_Elle évita les nombreux fils électriques pendouillant lamentablement au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
_****_Elle se protégea des nombreuses étincelles électriques qui l'agressaient._**

**_Elle devait survivre. Car elle avait une bonne raison._**

Oui, une bonne raison…

Elle avait une bonne raison…

Elle avait eu une bonne raison…

**_Les poumons en feu. Les rétines irrités par la poussière et la fumée. Les pieds écorchés. Elle priait intérieurement pour échapper à ce cauchemar._**

**_- ATTENTION !_**

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir cet impressionnant bloc de béton juste au-dessus de sa tête…

**_Elle fut vigoureusement projetée sur le côté. _**

**_Son dos heurta violemment le mur, lui coupant la respiration…_**

**_Non… elle… elle… NON !_**

**_A l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes auparavant… il n'y avait plus… rien…  
Les marches avaient cédé sous le poids du béton… et avaient entraîné dans leur chute…_**

**_- NON !  
Non ! Non et non ! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?!_**

**_Les membres tremblants, les muscles endoloris par le choc, elle se remit difficilement debout…_**

Douleur. Souffrance. Désespoir.

**_Tel un cabri, elle sautait par-dessus le vide. Vide formé par les nombreuses chutes de béton…_**

**_Les larmes coulaient et coulaient. Coulaient à cause de la tristesse qui submergeait son âme.  
Cet homme l'avait sauvé. Deux fois. Deux putains de fois !  
Et elle ! Elle ! Elle n'avait pas été fichue de lui rendre la pareille ! Elle n'avait pas été fichue d'empêcher de…_**

**_Elle sautait encore et encore. Se tordant les chevilles dès qu'elle se réceptionnait mal… égratignant un peu plus le dessous des pieds…_**

**_Douleur. Douleur. Douleur !_**

**_Oui, elle l'accompagnait… en permanence…_**

**_Cependant, Ophélia ne pouvait baisser les bras ! Non !  
Car elle avait une bonne raison !_**

**_Une lueur d'espoir… enfin, elle atteignait son Eden…_**

**_La main sur le cœur, elle força encore et encore sur ses faibles jambes._**

**_Puis, enfin, elle atteignit son Eden. Ou, du moins, quitta un enfer pour un autre._**

**_Face à elle, un paysage apocalyptique.  
Hommes et femmes tentaient de fuir. De fuir le chaos infernal de ce monde. Loin de ces créatures sanguinaires qui s'évertuaient à leur ôter la vie._**

**_Peu importait le danger désormais. Elle devait passer coûte que coûte.  
Peu importait ses plaies et ses écorchures. Elle devait se battre. Car elle avait une bonne raison._**

**_Ses iris, troublés par la poussière environnante, quadrillèrent rapidement le secteur. Entre les forces armées dissimulées derrière les carcasses de voitures, les femmes réfugiées dans les enseignes les plus proches et les jeunes adolescents luttant sans relâche face aux Chitauris à l'aide de pierres et autres débris… il y avait de quoi s'en faire…_**

**_Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, Ophélia s'élança à travers l'avenue. Sans accorder une quelconque importance à ses blessures, elle arpenta l'avenue en quête d'une chose dissimulée encore à ses yeux. Ou plutôt une personne…_**

Une personne… oui… elle l'avait recherchée…

**_Les cris, les hurlements, les grognements... tous ses sons qui agressaient ses tympans…_**

**_Pourtant, elle choisit de les ignorer…  
Elle choisit de demeurer en dehors des comb…_**

**_Une puissante détonation la projeta soudainement dans les airs._**

L'explosion…

**_Son corps heurta violemment le capot d'une voiture. Privée d'oxygène, Ophélia ne parvint à se relever. Recroquevillée en position fœtale, faible, les os en miette… sans défense…_**

**_Et avec la puissance de la détonation, plus d'ouïe…  
Plus rien… elle n'était plus rien désormais…_**

**_Cependant…_**

**_Les Chitauris ne firent attention à elle. La considérant sûrement comme mourante…_**

**_Dans les ténèbres de la douleur, elle arrivait à distinguer des silhouettes. De toutes petites silhouettes. De toutes petites silhouettes accompagnées de plusieurs grandes silhouettes…_**

**_Malgré sa vue vacillante, elle arrivait à…_**

**_Non… est-ce vraiment… non ! Le hasard ferait-il…_**

**_Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Ophélia se força à bouger. A bouger avec la souffrance. Se forcer à bouger de ce stupide capot… malgré l'absence de certains de ses sens…_**

**_Quand elle commença à pivoter sur le côté, elle ne put réprimer un hurlement. Un hurlement qui demeura inaudible._**

**_Une partie de son bassin devait être fracturée…_**

**_Les dents plantées dans la lèvre inférieure, la jeune femme lutta encore et encore contre ses maux.  
Difficilement. Difficilement, elle se laissa glisser par terre. Disparaissant à la vue de tous…_**

**_Et pourtant, son regard n'avait pas quitté le petit groupe d'enfants qui semblait converger dans sa direction._**

**_Parmi ce groupe…_**

**_Une petite fille aux boucles blondes… vêtue d'une petite tunique grise et d'un leggings noir.  
_****_Une petite princesse aux yeux illuminés de peur._**

Un faible sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

**_Comme elle avait pu le remarquer, des adultes accompagnés les enfants. Les obligeant à courir loin du champ de bataille. Les obligeant à fuir loin des envahisseurs qui les poursuivaient…_**

**_Le cœur à nouveau gonflé d'espoir, elle leur fit des grands signes. Des signes qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus… auprès de certains membres du groupe…  
Notamment, la chair de sa chair…_**

**_Celle-ci, trop heureuse de revoir sa maman, se faufila entre les jambes des accompagnateurs et fonça vers sa mère._**

**_« Maman ! Maman ! » semblait-elle crier. _**

**_C'était ce que s'imaginait Ophélia. C'était ce qu'elle entendait avec son cœur de maman…_**

**_Elle tendit les bras vers sa fille  
Elle tendit les bras vers sa mère._**

Revoir son cher petit ange… en vie…

En vie… en…

**_Ses petits pieds la portèrent vers celle qui lui avait donné le jour…  
Plus aucun obstacle ne se mettrait entre…_**

**_- NON ! LLLLLIIIINNNNNDDDDAAAAA !_**

**_Le visage de la petite fille se vida instantanément de toute expression. Ne lui laissant qu'en ultime héritage la pâleur de la mort._**

**_- LINDA !_**

**_Elle hurla à s'en briser les poumons. Elle hurla jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas…  
_****_Et avec l'énergie du désespoir, son corps se leva._**

**_Malgré les fractures, elle accourut vers Linda…_**

« Je pourrais la ramener, Ophélia… »

Les larmes coulant à flot, la jeune femme n'eut la force de lever la tête vers celui qui était responsable. Responsable de tout ce chaos. Responsable de la mort de sa fille.

« Tes souvenirs… si douloureux… pourraient définitivement disparaître de ton esprit si tu daignais m'écouter… »

« Je pourrais lever le sort… et ramener ta fille »

**_Les mâchoires serrées, elle boita vers la fillette. Fillette qui gisait désormais sur le béton humide de sang._**

- Personne ne le peut… personne ne peut défier la Mort sur son propre terrain…

- Moi, je le peux, ma douce petite _mortelle… _je peux ramener ta fille d'entre les morts…

- Non, vous ne…

**_Sans nulle précaution, elle se jeta à genoux._**

- Je suis un dieu, Ophélia. Et rien n'arrête un dieu !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant stupide qui ne se réjouit que de la mort des autres ! Un enfant qui, pour panser les plaies de son ego, s'évertue à détruire les autres! Un _monstre_ ! cracha-t-elle, mauvaise. Un monstre incapable d'accomplir de grandes cho…

- SILENCE !

**_Le cœur oppressé par la souffrance de son enfant._**

La cage thoracique écrasée, Ophélia suffoquait.

**_Son esprit tout entier était à l'agonie._**

**_« Linda… Linda… »_**

**_Ses doigts déchirèrent la tunique.  
_****_Ses iris se posèrent sur la plaie béante._**

**_- Linda… Linda… ça va aller… ça va…_**

- Mam… maman… ne me laisse pas…

- Tu n'es qu'un stupide pion sur mon échiquier ! Tu m'entends ?! UN STUPIDE PION !

En proie à la colère, Loki resserra sa prise autour du frêle cou de la rebelle. Autour de cette stupide créature qui osait insulter un dieu.

Ses iris émeraude se plantèrent dans les iris bleus de sa victime.

- Je… ne… suis… pas…

- J'ai dit SILENCE !

**_Ses mains compressèrent la plaie. Ses mains s'imprégnèrent peu à peu du sang de l'innocence._**

- Non… je ne…

Ophélia n'eut le loisir de terminer sa phrase.

Son dos heurta violemment le mur de pierre derrière elle.  
Son crâne entre violemment en contact avec le mur de sa cellule.  
La plongeant immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

**_- Linda… ne me… s'il te plaît… non…_**

**_- J'ai froid… maman… s'il…_**

Il fixa de son regard polaire la silhouette de sa jeune esclave.  
Il fixa la silhouette de celle qui était la clé.

**_- LINDA ! LLLIIINNNDDDAAA…. NON !_**

Doucement, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

**_Les traits de la petite fille se figèrent pour l'éternité…_**

Doucement, il apposa sa main sur le front humide de sueur.

- Inutile de résister, Ophélia.

**_Son petit bras démuni de vie retomba sur le béton._**

- Sache que je peux contrôler ton esprit…

**_- LINDA !  
Elle secoua la fillette._**

- Et te faire revivre tes cauchemars ! Pour l'éternité !

**_- LLLLIIINNNDDAAA !  
Les sanglots prirent possession de sa gorge._**

- Comme maintenant… ma reine…

Un sourire emprunt de sadisme illumina le visage du Dieu du Chaos.

- A moins que tu te soumettes à moi… à moins que tu acceptes enfin ton destin…

**_Elle s'empara du cadavre…_**

- J'aurais pu ramener ta fille… j'aurais pu… mais tu as préféré te rebeller. Tu as préféré replonger dans ce cauchemar. Cauchemar que tu aurais pu arrêter si tu m'avais écouté.

**_… _****_et le serra contre elle…_**

- Tu as préféré résister à ton roi.

**_Hurler encore et encore._**

- Tu dois donc en payer le prix.

**_En espérant que la Mort viendrait également pour elle._**

- Souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert…

**_Elle ne voulait plus vivre…_**

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de lever le sort.

**_Mourir…_**

- Jusqu'à ce que le pion suive les ordres de son roi.

* * *

_Un petit Kleenex? Non? Sûr(e)?_

_Donc, comme vous l'avez constaté, Ophélia a vécu l'invasion de New-York de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit. _  
_Va-t-elle finalement se soumettre au tyran Loki?_

_Loki va-t-il vraiment lui infliger ce châtiment?_

_La suite au prochain épisode! (Je sais, I am sadique)_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte!_

_N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous (vas-y... fais ta pub) et de laisser une petite review (et en plus, elle demande de commenter... écrivain exigeant, va!) en cliquant sur ce merveilleux petit "REVIEW" (C'est bon, t'as fini?)_

_Bref..._

_Merci encore!_

_Et à plus! (C'est pas trop tôt!)_


	3. Annonce

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

Si aujourd'hui je publie ce message, c'est pour vous prévenir que je ne publierai plus pendant quelques mois.

Voire plus du tout pour certaines histoires.

Une période de perte de motivation en quelque sorte...  
Et une envie de me consacrer à des projets jusque-là délaissés.

Si cela persistait dans le temps, je clôturerai définitivement certaines de mes fanfictions.

Cependant, je continuerai mes activités en tant que Bêta lecteur. Ainsi qu'à lire vos histoires.

En tout cas, je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le départ...

Merci beaucoup.

Cordialement,

YaNa31


End file.
